


Another Crowning

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “The winner of RuPauls Drag Race, America’s Next Drag Super Star is-”Everyone is staring at the screen, Brooke looking just beyond where everyone else is focused, like she’s watching something behind the TV.





	Another Crowning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm that bitch.

_ “So. Here we are at the Levi's flagship store in San Francisco and we’re about to watch the finale. Are you guys excited?!” _

_ ~ _

_ A’keria, Yvie, Brooke and Silky are all sitting on a grey blue velvet pallet couch, the wall behind them the same shade, Levi’s products on the walls. _

_ ‘Don’t hate me because I’m perfect, because I’m not-’ _

_ “Oh god. I don’t even remember filming these.” Brooke snickers as their videos play. _

_ ‘Hate me because I’m beautiful.” _

_ “Girl!” A’keria smiles. “You don’t even believe that.” _

_ Brooke laughs, covering her mouth. “I know!” _

_ ~ _

_ On the screen in the corner, Brooke walks onto the runway in her Queen of the North snow queen inspired pageant outfit. _

_ “She’s frosty,” Yvie laughs, her tongue coming out to play. “she’s frosty A-F!”  _

_ “Oh Mommy!” Brooke smiles brightly, her mom popping up on screen. “It was just really cool being there, I remember walking on stage-” _

_ “Kissing Vanjie real good backstage.” Silky snickers, and Brooke hits her on the shoulder with a smile on her face.  _

_ “Shut up Silks. He wasn’t even there.” _

_ “What we know.” Silky wiggles her brow. “You two like lightning.” _

_ “So how did it feel?” Yvie reaches over, touching Brooke’s knee. _

_ “Seeing my mom there, seeing everyone.” Brooke looks over, her hands moving as she speaks, her fingers spread out, the rings on her fingers glinting in the light. “It was such a cool experience.” _

_ “Now.” A’keria moves in her seat. “Usually you get two tickets, like, one for your mom and one for your lover-” _

_ “My lover? He’s sitting on the other side in leopard print.” Brooke smiles, pointing to the screen where the camera has just panned to Vanjie, the blonde clapping. Vanjie stands up, cupping her mouth and yelling as she dances in place, her smile big, bold and blinding and Brooke sends her a kiss from stage. _

_ “Awh.” The sound is almost synchronized, coming from all three queens, and Brooke rolls her eyes. _

_ “You bitches are really letting me have it huh?” Brooke holds her finger, twisting her ringer, clearly a little embarrassed, but happy.  _

_ “Gotta look out for the boo.” A’keria chuckles and sits back down. _

_ ~ _

_ “Ladies. I have made my decision.” On the screen, Ru is standing there in her neon green gown, holding her hands together like always. _

_ In the studio, Yvie looks beyond nervous, A’keria gently holding her shoulder, Brooke’s hand on top and behind Yvie, supporting her and holding her while Brooke’s other hand is tangled with Silky’s. Silky is sitting up, holding Brooke in a tight tight grip, and while Brooke is smiling, her eyes on Yvie, Silky only looks at Brooke until their attention shifts. _

_ “The winner of RuPauls Drag Race, America’s Next Drag Super Star is-” _

_ Everyone is staring at the screen, Brooke looking just beyond where everyone else is focused, like she’s watching something behind the TV. _

_ Ru opens her mouth. “Brooke Lynn Hytes!” _

_ “What?!” Brooke’s head snaps, her mouth falling open as her face cracks, pure disbelief taking over her features. “I- What?” _

_ “THAT’S MY BABY!!” _

_ The scream is so loud the camera nearly shakes with it, and a shadow shoots in, Jose throwing himself on the couch, a production assistant in grey shorts and with a headpiece in his ear trying to catch him but it’s too late. _

_ Jose jumps on Brooke’s lap, grabs Brooke’s shoulders and holds him to his chest. Jose is laughing, nearly manic with it, joy as bright as the sun radiating from him as he jumps up and down, Brooke barely holding his hips. Rock It (To The Moon) is playing, the familiar tunes filling the room as the Brooke on screen does her victory lap. _

_ “That’s my motherfucking baby!!” _

_ “Jose you’re ruining my wig-” Brooke’s words drown as everyone pils on top, Yvie grabbing both of them before Silky falls on top, A’keria crawling in by throwing a leg over them all. _

_ The camera moves, barely capturing it, but Brooke is clearly crying, her hand over her mouth. _

_ “Fuck-” The camera almost doesn’t pick it up, Brooke’s voice muffled by the human pile on top of her. “I didn’t wear waterproof mascara.” _

_ Jose laughs, loud and unapologetic. “You’re still more gorgeous than any other ho in the world!” Jose shakes his shoulders. “Shoo bitches!” He moves both his hands, waving them to send everyone else away. “Give Brock some space!” _

_ They all pull back, while Brooke is desperately trying to catch her tears, her fingers wiping at the corner of her eyes. Jose is still in her lap, his white jeans clad legs spread over her green gown.  _

_ “Go get crowned!” A’keria yells, everyone cackling and Brooke stands up, her arm going under Jose’s ass as she easily lifts him with her, a yelp coming from the man and Jose grabs her neck. _

_ “You did it!” Yvie smiles, tapping Brooke’s ass “You won!!” _

_ Brooke laughs for the first time, her face filled with joy. _

_ “Bitch let me down!” Jose smiles and but Brooke doesn’t follow orders, instead she holds him tighter, kissing him, the two of them standing together, Jose’s legs wrapped around Brooke’s hips, and they’re lost to the world. _

_ A’keria falls back on the couch, a giant grin on her face as she rolls her eyes. “Here we go again child.” _

_ “Y’all ho’s need to go!” Silky laughs as she pushes Brooke’s hips. “You ain’t ever appeared at a crowning? You need to actually go get the crown!” _

_ Yvie laughs, her loud hurs filling the room as she stands up. “You need some help?” _

_ Brooke breaks the kiss and she shakes her head. “No. No.” Brooke smiles, looking at Jose’s face. “No. I’m good, I’m.. I’m fucking fantastic.” _

_ “Yeah you are baby.” Jose smiles, wiggling his eyebrows, and Brooke laughs, Yvie only just pushing both of them out of the set and towards the stage. _


End file.
